


La descendencia

by Ainnita



Series: Cuentos de octubre [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Facebook: WIZARDING SHIPPERS, Fictober 2020, Gen, Severus Snape Has a Heart
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainnita/pseuds/Ainnita
Summary: Día 7 del FictoberWS 2020
Series: Cuentos de octubre [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171544
Kudos: 2





	La descendencia

La melena pelirroja brilla con los últimos rayos de sol que se cuelan a través de los ventanales del despacho. La niña observa la enormidad de la sala con ojos como platos. Su atención curiosa es captada por cada detalle, desde los objetos procedentes de distintas partes del mundo hasta los libros apilados en el suelo, mientras se adentra con pasos vacilantes.

Sin ser consciente, decenas de ojos la observan. Son los retratos de los anteriores directores de Hogwarts, aunque algunos duermen y otros no están presentes en el cuadro en ese momento.

—¿Li-Lily? —balbucea una voz profunda y contenida, pero cuando se gira hacia ella, no ve a nadie—. ¿Eres tú? —pregunta la voz. Hay un deje de tristeza y anhelo en ella.

Entonces lo ve. El retrato de un hombre de tez pálida, nariz grande y negro cabello largo y lacio. Sus ojos oscuros están posados en ella y su expresión es de tal aflicción que encoge el corazón. En el marco, la niña pudo leer: Severus Snape.

—Severus... —murmura para sí misma.

—¿Lily? —vuelve a preguntar.

—Sí, me llamo Lily... Pero creo que usted me está confundiendo con mi abuela, Lily Evans, una bruja excelente y muy valiente —explica la niña, repitiendo la historia que su padre le había contado varias veces desde que nació—. Yo soy Lily Luna Potter.

Snape no puede creer lo que está viendo. Lily Luna es casi la viva imagen de Lily, su Lily, el primer año en Hogwarts. Pero no es igual porque sus ojos son castaños y le miran con interés, esperando comprender algo que él tampoco puede explicar. ¿Por qué ese sentimiento de sosiego al contemplar la descendencia de Lily Evans?

—Oh, no noté que ya estabas aquí. —La directora McGonagall entra por una puerta lateral, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ambos.

—¿Quería verme, directora? ¿He hecho algo malo?

—Nada de eso, pequeña, no te preocupes. Al contrario, es algo muy bueno.

La sonrisa de McGonagall es tranquilizadora, lo que en seguida calma los nervios de Lily.

Ignorando la presencia observadora del retrato, la directora se sienta tras el amplio escritorio e invita a la niña a tomar asiento en una de las sillas de enfrente.

—La he llamado porque su profesor de pociones me ha hablado de los notables progresos que ha logrado en las últimas semanas.

—Me gusta estudiar pociones —aclara la niña con timidez que solo refleja la humildad en ella.

—Su profesor me ha solicitado que pregunte a sus padres si estarían de acuerdo en que tome lecciones particulares avanzadas, y ellos me han hecho saber que les parece una buena idea. La cuestión es si usted está dispuesta, señorita Potter.

Los ojos de Lily se iluminaron más y más conforme McGonagall hablaba. La emoción hace que se le enciendan las mejillas cubiertas de pecas.

—¡Sí, por supuesto!

—En ese caso, se lo comunicaré a su profesor cuanto antes. Sin duda le alegrará la noticia. Ya puede irse, yo me ocuparé de todo.

—Muchas gracias, profesora McGonagall. —Lily se levanta de la silla y se dirige alegremente hacia la salida, deteniéndose antes frente al retrato de Snape—. Ha sido un placer conocer al hombre a quien mi hermano le debe su nombre. Mi padre nos ha hablado mucho de usted y de su valentía. Adiós y hasta otra —dice antes de irse.

Y cuando la puerta se cierra tras ella, la estancia queda sumida en un extraño silencio. Hasta que la voz de McGonagall lo deshace.

—¿Qué piensas, Severus?

Snape medita la respuesta durante un momento. Antes de hablar, carraspea, y algo parecido a una mueca curva una de sus comisuras; un atisbo de sonrisa que la directora no puede creer.

—Una niña extraordinaria.

**Author's Note:**

> Uno de los relatos de la colección que no hacen referencia a un ship.
> 
> La primera idea de la reacción de Snape conociendo a los hijos de Harry la concebí como una serie de drabbles cómicos en los que jugaba con los nombres de los niños. Quizás algún día lo haga, pero por el momento me conformo con esta escena que se me hizo muy tierna.


End file.
